


Rhythm of Love

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Jared Padalecki has been Jensen Ackles kitty from the moment he laid eyes on him dancing now Jensen needs to convince Jared he wants more than Jared being his private dancer.Jensen just never expected Chad of all people to play an important part.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 55





	Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Original piece created for the J2 Reverse bang on JLivejournal

Author: Blackrose_17  
Summary: *pending  
  
Main art piece:  
  
  
2nd art piece:  
  
  
Read story at: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700406)


End file.
